shining_sky_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure season created by User:FairySina. Sky Pretty Cure is the first season of the Sky Pretty Cure Series and the prequel to Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. Special Link: References in Sky Pretty Cure Plot *''Sky Pretty Cure Episodes'' One day, the peaceful, lovely, beautiful Skyriver got attacked by the evil Catastrophe and his underlings. He stole all of this world's wonderful colors. The royal family sent, to save the colors at Earth and rescue the Skyriver, six little fairies to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. As the fairies went down to Earth, by the Heaven Bridge, the Skyriver got totally destroyed. The oldest of the fairies swore that they will find Pretty Cure and rescue their homeplace and rebuild it. Characters Cures Mascots Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Scarlet is Ruby's mascot and transform partner. She originally comes from the Skyriver. Scarlet's personality is similar to Ruby's. She ends her sentences always with "~aka" Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko Yellow is Topaz' mascot and transform partner. She is Scarlet's and Mandarine's younger sister. She came with Scarlet and Mandarin to earth. She ends her sentences always with "~kiiro". Voiced by: Ise Mariya Mandarine is Amber's mascot and transform partner. She is Scarlet's and Yellow's older sister and takes much care of her sisters and of Amber. She ends her sentences always with "~daidai". Voiced by: Fuchizaki Yuriko Green is Emerald's mascot and transform partner. He is the oldest of all mascots and appears as very cold but is actually very sensible. He always ends his sentences with "~midori". Voiced by: Ohashi Ayaka Blue is Sapphire's mascot and transform partner. He is White's younger brother and known as a crybaby. He always ends his sentences with "~aoi". Voiced by: Nagano Ai White is Diamond's mascot and transform partner. She is Blue's older sister and the last mascot, which appears in the season. She always ends her sentences with "~shiori" Villains Voiced by: Masaki Terasoma Catastrophe is the boss of the warriors from Disaster Fortress. He sents his men to destroy all colors of earth and of Skyriver. Emptiness Duo Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara Hollow is the first of the Emptiness Duo, who appears in the season. He and Blank were also in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. Voiced by: Hiyama Nobuyuki Blank is the second and the last of the Emptiness Duo, who appears in the season. He and Hollow we're also in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. Asai Group Voiced by: Shintarō Asanuma Low is the youngest of the group but the first, who attackes the Cures. He is the only one, who wasn't in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. Later in season, Low changes the sides and helpes the Cures. At earth, he takes the name . Voiced by: Koyasu Takehito Void is the second of the group, who appears. Before Low changes the sides, Void took care of him. And he didn't understand, why Low changed the side. Voiced by: Kiyoyuki Yanada Time is the last of the group, who appears. He acts to Void, Low, Hollow and Blank, like a boss. After Low's decision, Time became more angry and tried to destroy PreCure and Low. Voiced by: Mayumi Asano Break appears like a innocent girl, but turns out as Times daughter. The boss, Catastrophe himself, dicsised to take care of Break. The Katahowa are the monsters, which can be summoned by the men of Catastrophe Minor Characters Voiced by: Oogame Asuka'' '' Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. Voiced by: Yuko Minaguchi Ruby and Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. Voiced by: '' Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. ''Voiced by: '' Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. ''Voiced by: '' Haru is Amber's aunt. Since Amber is 10 years old, she lives with her. Voiced by: Satomi Moriya Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. ''Voiced by: '' Yuki is Sapphire's older brother. ''Voiced by: '' Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. The royal family from Skyriver Locations * - the mascot's homeland, which was attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe. * - the girls' hometown. * - The school that Ruby, Topaz and Amber attend. * - The school that Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond attend. * Items - the first trio's transfrom item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over - the second trio's transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over - the item, in which the Cures collect the Rainbow Tears. - the girls' main weapon. Movies * * Bonus Stories * Merchandise ''Please refer to main page Sky Pretty Cure Merchandise. Trivia *All girls' names are based on gemstones and their theme color. *The mascot's names are based on the theme colors of their partners. *This is the first season, with two lead Cures. The first is Cure Crimson as Lead Cure of the hole Team and the Warm-Color Trio, and Cure Cyan as leader of the Cold-Color Trio. *This season and it's sequel, have some references to other Pretty Cure seasons and TV Shows, FairySina watches. Some examples: **Some episode titel are references to episodes from Charmed. **In her first Character Song, Amber sings "I'm perfect!" (あたし、完璧！ Atashi, kanpeki!), which is Aono Miki's catchphrase in Fresh Pretty Cure! *Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season to have less than 45 Episodes. *Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season to have more than two end Gallery Crossovers Wiki-background|Ruby along with Akamine Garnet Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina's series Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series